This invention relates to animal waste/specimen product collection devices and, more particularly, to a urine/specimen collection device for domestic animals plus a possible solution to urine marking by animals such as dogs.
Historically, collection devices for animal specimens typically include a harness having flexible straps which are adapted for attachment to the hind quarters of the animal and a collection bag or tray detachably connected to the harness. Such a harness usually includes a waist band and leg bands attached thereto which are adapted to completely encircle the respective parts of the animal.
Examples of such a waste collection product devices are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,356 to Andrisani, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,152 to Berardo. These patents disclose an animal toilet garment consisting of an adjustable harness whereon detachable collection bags are installed for the collection of urine and fecal matter.
There are also devices dedicated just to the collection of animal urine. These devices involve harnesses, and bags that are designed only for urine collection and involve removable, unsealed collection bags that would not be conductive to long term wear as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,473 to Dunn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,843 to Chao.
Another type of collection device not necessarily for specimen collection, but for removal of fecal and urine matter involving a cloth apparatus as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,991 to Msarsa and U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,887 to Lincoln et al. These devices involve harnesses as well, but the excrement goes into cloth or bag attachments. The cloth apparatus may be removed and washed.
The above mentioned animal waste/specimen product collection devices are difficult for the owner or clinic to adjust and install as well as being uncomfortable and cumbersome for the animal. Removal of the detachable collection bag is an unpleasant task for the pet owner or clinic. Prolonged use of such animal waste collection devices was not an option as these devices could easily leak as the animal moved about throughout a given time period. Cloth devices tend to become saturated with excrement, causing irritation to the skin of the animal.